finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leila
Leila is one of Firion's allies in Final Fantasy II. She is encountered as a pirate captain, hired by Firion to transport the heroes across the seas to the ruined kingdom of Deist. Profile Appearance Leila has fair skin and bluish purple unevenly cut hair covered by a pink, blue, and purple bandana. She wears a purple bikini top with pink and purple sleeves and blue shorts with a white half skirt on the back of her belt. Leila wields a curved dagger and holds two scabbards on her belt. She has gold spiked shoulder pauldrons and wears pink and purple slippers. Her Famicom battle sprite is a modification of the Monk sprite from the original Final Fantasy with a darker blue headband and clothing and shoulder pads. Leila's Famicom portrait has red hair, while her field sprite has blonde hair and wears purple clothing. Her field and battle sprites would match Yoshitaka Amano's artwork from the PlayStation versions onward. Personality Leila is wild-spirited and adventurous. At first she wanted to steal Firion's loot and run off, but being defeated, she joins his party. She supports fighting the Palamecian Empire as she, an outcast, joins the rebels. Story When the ship is out to sea, Leila betrays Firion and his friends and has her crew attack Firion. Once the pirates are defeated, the party spares Leila's life. She joins them and gives the heroes access to her pirate ship. She accompanies them to Deist as they work to save the last Wyvern egg, and then back to Fynn. When it is revealed Princess Hilda has been replaced with a Lamia Queen, Leila offers to lead the Wild Rose Rebellion as Gordon joins the party for the rescue mission. Once Hilda is recovered, she participates in the Liberation of Fynn on the front lines with Firion's party. Leila goes on to help the group approach the Tower of Mysidia, but when they are attacked by the Leviathan she is separated from her ship and the party. She survives and returns to Fynn Castle where she remains offering quips and information if the party visits her. After the adventure is over, she offers Firion a place among her pirates, which does not sit well with Maria. Gameplay Leila has high Agility and mediocre Strength, Intelligence and Stamina, allowing her to be trained as either a fighter, thief or mage. She joins the party with Thunder IV, useful against the aquatic enemies encountered while sailing, and her initial equipment is a Dagger and a Longsword, and for armor a Gold Hairpin and a Silver Cuirass. While her high Agility means she will often move first, and her starting weapon proficiencies are high, she has low Stamina so her HP will grow slowly. Leila's ultimate weapon in the Arcane Labyrinth is the Dancing Dagger. Initial abilities ;Stats ;Proficiencies ;Spells Optimal Key Terms for Arcane Labyrinth Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Leila Illust.png|Illustration. PFF Leila.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Leila appears as a Legend. ;Ability Cards FFAB Rope Knife - Leila SR.png|Rope Knife (SR). FFAB Rope Knife - Leila SR+.png|Rope Knife (SR+). FFAB Thunder XVI - Leila SSR.png|Thunder XVI (SSR). FFAB Thunder XVI - Leila SSR+.png|Thunder XVI (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Drain VI - Leila Legend SR.png|Drain VI (SR). FFAB Thunder VI - Leila Legend SR.png|Thunder VI (SR). FFAB Drain VI - Leila Legend SR+.png|Drain VI (SR+). FFAB Thunder VI - Leila Legend SR+.png|Thunder VI (SR+). FFAB Ultima IX - Leila Legend SSR.png|Ultima IX (SSR). FFAB Ultima IX - Leila Legend SSR+.png|Ultima IX (SSR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Leila is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event Seer of Destiny as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Castle Fynn stage on Classic difficulty. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' Leila TCG.png|Trading card. Etymology Category:Characters in Final Fantasy II Category:Guest characters es:Leila it:Leila pt-br:Leila